


The one where Simon adopts a cat

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (and Simon), M/M, Raphael loves cats, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon really didn't plan on bringing a cat to the Hotel, and yet it happened.<br/>He definitely didn't expect Raphael being a cat person, but it turns out the leader of the clan loves these animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Simon adopts a cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any excuse for this. It was 2am and I love cats and Saphael, so I thought it would be a good mix and then this happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Back when he was younger, Simon always wanted to have an animal – just like all the kids his age. He and Clary used to pet all the dogs they saw, and he just had to try to stroke each cat he saw on the streets of New York. The thing is, his mother never agreed to let him keep an animal – Rebecca was allergic to both cats and dogs so that was always a big no. Somehow, he pushed his childhood dream far away, and when it came to high school and all these responsibilities, keeping an animal seemed simply another thing that would have to be on his mind constantly.

It was different now, however. Now they were trying to save the world, he was a vampire and he lived in Hotel DuMort, with no sisters allergic to animals. Of course he didn’t even try to think about getting one – till now.

Look, the thing is, Simon really didn’t plan on bringing a cat to the Hotel. But he was hanging out with Clary and the animal kind of approached them, and it kind of started following him, and he _kind of_ decided that taking it home with him may be a good idea.

The cat was actually quite ugly. Its fur was so dirty that Simon could barely see the actual color of it – it seemed to be black, with white paws – and it looked like the animal was missing half of its left ear.

But, as he and Clary sat outside of the coffee shop, the cat was constantly sitting next to him, demanding attention and when they said goodbye and he left, it followed him. As in, step by step, anywhere he went – even to the Hotel.

When Simon reached the front door, he finally gave in and kneeled next to the cat, which started purring in agreement, as it rubbed itself over his hand.

“Hey, little one,” he said. “Guess I’m stuck with you now?”

The cat meowed happily. “Well, then, let’s go,” he decided. Maybe it was pretty sudden, but the cat seemed to like him and he didn’t mind keeping one, since he had nothing else to do. Such a small animal couldn’t do any damage in the Hotel, and perhaps no one would notice if he was careful enough about this. Perhaps the animal would just leave the next day.

He lifted the cat and carried it to his room, careful not to come across anyone. He managed to get there without getting noticed, and when he closed the door behind him, the animal set itself comfortably in the middle of his bed. He sat next to it – her, as he realized – with a sight.

“I’m not sure if I can find anything for you to eat,” he said to the kitten. Maybe some people considered talking to animals pretty weird, but he was not one of them and there was no one to hear him anyway. “I suppose you don’t drink blood, do you?”

He didn’t get any response – of course – but he continued anyway. “Perhaps I’ll be able to find you some meat. Or maybe I’ll just go and buy you some cat food.”

“How should I call you?” he asked, the cat still ignoring him as it slept peacefully. “Well, maybe Artemis? ‘Cause you’re black and it just seems to fit. You know, after Greek goddess of hunting, moon and stuff.”

“Okay, Artemis it is, then,” he decided, stroking her head.

Then, he heard someone knocking at his door – he knew it was Raphael, he could recognize it by the way he knocked – and his eyes widened. He didn’t think about the possibility of anyone entering his room while the cat was inside, and now he had pretty much no options.

As usual, Raphael didn’t even wait for his response – he always let him in anyway – and just opened the door.

“Is everything okay?” he asked as he entered the room. “I heard you talking to someone, fledgling.”

“Yeah, of course” Simon’s response was a little too quick and too nervous. “I was just talking to myself, I’m here alone.”

“Okay. Wait,” he paused, obviously noticing something. “Is that a cat?”

“Well…”

“ _Dios_ , I love cats!” in a matter of seconds, Raphael was sitting on his bed, a big grin painting on his face, petting the cat the way all the little kids do. “It’s so cute!”

Okay, that was really _weird_ – Simon never thought he would hear the word “cute” coming out of Raphael’s mouth. But, as it turned out, the always-so-serious leader of his clan loved cats and seemed to forget about everything as he continued stroking Artemis.

“Umm…” Simon didn’t really know what to say. “Raphael? Is everything alright?”

“Of course,” he didn’t so much as look at him, paying his whole attention to the cat.

“And you’re not going to yell at me for bringing a cat to the Hotel?”

“Why would I? I love cats. We’re keeping it.”

“We?” Simon was getting even more confused.

“Yes. I decided, it stays.”

“It’s _she_. Her name is Artemis.”

“That’s pretty. I think we should wash her, because, honestly, it looks like you got her straight from a street.”

“Actually, I did. I was hanging out with Clary and she just decided to follow me here.”

“Well, then we should definitely wash her. Wait here and I’ll go for some water.”

He left the room, as Simon sat on the bed, even more confused, if that was even possible. _Raphael_ just decided that _they_ are keeping _a cat_. More than that, he also seemed to love it and acted pretty casual over the fact that Simon brought an animal to the Hotel.

In a matter of minutes, Raphael was back with a bowl filled with water, a soap and a towel. He also changed into more comfortable clothes, Simon noticed – he was no longer wearing his suit, but simple jeans and a plain shirt. It was pretty unusual to see him dressed like this.

“Come here with her,” he instructed Simon.

“You’re really going to wash her?”

“And you’re going to help me.”

“How do you even know how to do these things?”

Raphael finally looked at him, as if wondering if he should share this particular story with Simon. “Back before I was Changed, I used to keep a cat at my home. My mother loved it, and I kind of have a sentiment for these particular animals since then,” he explained.

“Okay then,” Simon said, as he lifted Artemis and put her in the bowl. “Let’s wash her.”

Turns out Artemis really didn’t like water – what a surprise – but Raphael managed to get the dirt out of her fur while talking to her in a calming tone the whole time. Meanwhile, Simon was just holding her so that she wouldn’t escape, but his eyes were glued to the other vampire, amazed by the sudden gentleness in his words and gestures.

Look, the thing is, Simon liked Raphael. As in, _really_ liked Raphael. And watching him take care of a cat was definitely not helping with overcoming his huge, terrible crush.

Finally, they managed to wrap Artemis in a towel and dry her fur. A few minutes later, she was settled back on Simon’s bed.

“We should go shopping,” Raphael said suddenly.

“What?”

“You know, buy some stuff for Artemis.”

Simon didn’t argue and Raphael took this as _yes_ , so a few moments later they were already in some pet shop that worked over night. They left it with a few bags of food, many toys (Raphael picked all of them _very enthusiastically_ , which was actually becoming pretty scary to Simon) and a bed for Artemis. The last one wasn’t really worth it, because the kitten, after Raphael spent half an hour playing with her (watching him move a laser across the wall was really ridiculous and Simon didn’t even try to stop himself from laughing), she just decided to sleep on their lap.

 _Their_ , as in – her head and front legs were on Raphael’s lap, the rest of her body on Simon’s. He didn’t even know how they got into this position; he probably would consider it pretty funny, if it wasn’t for the fact that their thighs and their arms were touching and there was literally no space between them, and Raphael didn’t seem to mind at all.

“You know, I never thought you’d be such a cat person,” Simon said, breaking the silence.

“I told you, I love cats. And Artemis is great.”

“I’m glad you like her. I was worried you wouldn’t let me keep her.”

“There is no way we are not keeping her,” Raphael decided, and then paused to look at the cat once again. “I don’t have a heart to wake her up.”

“Me neither. I guess you’ll just have to stay here,” he joked, but that came out more serious than he thought it would.

“I think I don’t mind that,” Raphael said smugly, which confused Simon _even more_ , if that was even possible. “I think I’d stay even if it wasn’t for the cat.”

“I think I’d let you.” Simon was sure that if his heart was still beating, it would be pounding in his chest right now. He turned his head to look at Raphael, only to find him already staring at him.

It was Raphael who made the first move, slowly cupping Simon’s cheek, giving him time to back off. And it was Simon who decided to finally just go for it and pressed his lips against Raphael’s, fiercely. Raphael responded, making the kiss even more intense, more passionate, and Simon thought he would never get enough of it.

They would probably continue, if it wasn’t for Artemis who meowed in disapprovement when she fell of Simon’s lap. Raphael laughed and stroked her back.

“Well, that was…” he started.

“Unexpected,” Simon finished.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “But next time, I’d rather do it without a cat on my lap.’

“Definitely,” Simon said, and then kissed Raphael again, since Artemis was no longer laying on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes, English is my second language. Also, you can find me [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr and send me some prompts or just come and rant about fictional characters.


End file.
